The X Over OTP
by Emono
Summary: A Don Flack/Eric Delko prompt story. Not all prompts are connected together, only if said so. G-M, fluff to angst, M/M, and all those general warnings.


**Title**: The X-over OTP: A Don/Eric prompt story

**Prompts**: 10 Prompts I took from an 100-prompt list

**Author**: Emono

**Fandom**: CSI: Miami and NY x-over

**Rating**: PG-17

**Pairing**: Don/Eric

**AuthorNote**: This pairing is seriously overlooked, it's on my OTP list for sure.

**Warnings**: Bit of violence, fluff, forbidden love, texting, slash

**Disclaimer**: I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters

**1. Studying**

Don snuck into his boyfriend's apartment, using his key and removing his shoes so he wouldn't make any noise. It was really late in the night, and he hoped Eric was actually home and not working late on a case. It was rare he got to fly down to Miami, and the last time he did Eric was away with Horatio in Brazil on some chase and he had to return to New York lonelier than ever.

Don made his way to the bedroom, crossing his fingers in a vain attempt at luck before pushing open the door.

Light from the streetlamp outside streamed in through the parted curtain, shining in a strip across the figure on the bed. Eric Delko was spread eagled on the blankets, lightly snoring and clearly out cold. Don leant against the doorway, relieved. He took the time to study his Cuban, these times were rare. Most of the time when he came to see Eric, he was jumped immediately and he found himself pinning his lover to the nearest flat surface. These times...to just stand and stare...few and far between.

The slighter man's skin looked smoother in the dim light, full lips parted, delicate ebony eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. That dark hair that Don loved to run his hands through was ungelled and unstyled, lying loose and soft along the pillow. Shirtless and vulnerable, protected by a simple pair of black boxers that clung mid-thigh and did nothing to hide his modesty.

Don shed his jacket and shoes, taking the opportunity to surprise the man while it was presented. The dark haired man crawled onto the bed, placing the flat of his hand along the sleep-warm skin of his lover's stomach.

"Eric...babe..." Don cooed, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss below his navel "Open those pretty eyes for me?"

Eric murmured softly, squirming beneath the touch and sighing. Sable eyes fluttered open, glazed from sleep and a little incoherent. Don nuzzled the soft skin, humming pleasantly as a hand came down to card through his hair.

Eric's voice was hoarse, "Donnie?"

Don broke a smile, "Yeah, babe."

"Don!" Eric sat up, still sleepy and overly excited as he latched himself to the other and hugged him breathless. Don chuckled, afraid his ribs would crack under the pressure. But with an armful of happy Cuban, he couldn't really bring himself to care. Eric pulled away after a few moments, crushing their mouths hard. But Don couldn't respond to any of it, because the next moment he was staring into confused dark eyes and had fingertips digging into his hair pleasantly.

"What are you doing here?" Eric looked him up and down, taking in his rumpled state and stupid grin "Why aren't you in New York?"

Don shrugged as he wrapped his arms around a solid waist, "I snuck away."

"You shouldn't have done that for me" Eric all but crawled into his boyfriend's lap, leaning in and kissing along the pale line of neck "But I'm glad you did."

"I'll always break the rules for you, no matter what the Chief or Mac says" Don replied truthfully, leaning into the touch "Wanna show me how glad you are?"

Eric broke into his own grin, ready and willing to show how grateful he was.

**2. Message**

Not much could break Eric Delko's focus, once he got started on something that was. When given evidence to process, he was on it until every bit was covered. But one thing could break his concentration, and that was his boyfriend.

Eric had been given a car to process, and he had been doing so for the past half-hour (dressed up in his hot blue suit that he wears *leer*). So far he had stripped off and down the doors, and had cleared them of any foreign fibers or stains. He was just getting ready to take out the seats when his Blackberry went off, chiming loudly in the quiet garage. Eric looked around, making sure he was alone. He lounged in the passenger side seat, pulling out the device and flipping around the screen so it lit up.

**NY4Fighters **has logged on

**NY4Fighters** has sent you a message

**NY4Fighters**: You're probably too busy to talk to me...but hey, anyway

Eric bit his lips, thumbs working the keypad.

**dEpSeaHunter**: You're the one always too busy to talk, D

**NY4Fighters**: That's crap...ok, it's not, but Mac runs a tight ship! :( Wants me here all the time!

**dEpSeaHunter**: *snort* like H doesn't?

**NY4Fighters**: Whatever...so, how are you?

**dEpSeaHunter**: Good, processing a car

**NY4Fighters**: Not with work, and you know it

**dEpSeaHunter**: I'm fine, D :) Good to know you care, though

**NY4Fighters**: I always worry about you babe, down there with all those crocs and diving like you do

**dEpSeaHunter**: I luv to dive, and you know it

**NY4Fighters**: Your screen name reveals it all :)

**dEpSeaHunter**: Don't say shit about my UN, it's better than 'UpForAnything'

**NY4Fighters**: ...

**dEpSeaHunter**: *taps screen* ?

**NY4Fighters**: I miss you, you know that right?

**dEpSeaHunter**: *hug* I know :) But you're up in NY, and I'm down here in Miami. We don't have the time to fly to each other whenever we feel like it

**NY4Fighters**: Ain't that the truth *sigh*

Eric frowned thoughtfully, fingers reluctantly typing out a new message

**dEpSeaHunter**: Don't you think it puts...strain on our relationship?

**NY4Fighters**: You're worth it babe

Eric smiled to himself, cursing himself for ever doubting Don Flack.

**NY4Fighters**: Unless...you don't think it's worth it?

**dEpSeaHunter**: ...yeah, it's worth it

**NY4Fighters**: Good :) You had me worried for a sec

**dEpSeaHunter**: When do you think we can get together again?

**NY4Fighters**: I don't have another weekend off until the first, you?

**dEpSeaHunter**: I'm still paying for the last time I 'mysteriously' disappeared for a week

**NY4Fighters**: Fuck, I gotta go, Mac looks angry and he's coming my way. We'll talk soon, kay babe?

**dEpSeaHunter**: Yeah, luv ya

**NY4Fighters**: You know I luv you too

**NY4Fighters** has logged off

Eric flipped his sidekick shut, stuffing it back in his suit. He missed Don something terrible, missed falling asleep with the New Yorker's arm draped across his stomach or along the side of his back. That was something he loved about Don, the man claimed not to love to cuddle but he'd wrap a possessive arm around him once he was half asleep.

A shuffle made him look up, Horatio was sitting on the other side of him in the driver's seat. The red head had on his shades, staring out the hole that once held the windshield.

Eric gaped dumbly, "H...uh, I didn't-"

"I know" Horatio cut him off, on the verge of being annoyed but much more bemused "Eric, I think I should tell you...Mac is a good friend of mine, and if I have to discuss something with him, I will."

Eric tried to brush it off, "There's nothing you need to talk to Mac about-"

"If you're love life keeps interfering with your work, I will" Horatio looked over, removing his sunglasses and glaring half-heartedly "Know this, Eric, as a friend I approve whole-heartedly of your relationship with Don. It's good for inner-CSI-cooperation, along with the NYPD on our side, and I just like seeing you happy. Ryan is with another CSI himself, up in Las Vegas. But as your boss...I can't have anyone seeing you sitting here texting while you should be working."

Eric sighed through his nose, "It won't happen again, H."

"See that it doesn't" Horatio reached out, patting the back of the man's head before getting out of the car and leaving.

Once Eric was sure his boss was gone, he slumped heavily into his seat.

"It's not fair H..." Eric whined softly, a heavy weight in his chest warning him that if he didn't hold back he would cry "I _never_ get to see him."

**3. Kinetic energy**

It had all happened to fast, Eric really wasn't sure how he kept up. Simple enough, walking along the corridor and ready to discuss some ballistics with Calleigh. His phone rang, startling him and making him pause. He pulled the gadget out of his pocket, flipping it open and putting it to his ear.

"Delko."

"_Fuck, babe, you know your so sexy when you strut. Seeing you in those jeans makes me want to bend you over a desk and fuck you."_

Eric flushed straight up to his hairline, mouth falling open as he looked around frantically. He almost ran to the nearest non-glass room, shutting it quickly and locking it behind him. He leaned against the door, feeling the strain of his jeans already.

"Damn it, Don!" Eric rubbed a hand over his eyes in exasperation "I could've been talking to _anyone_, like H! Fuck...I hate you..."

"_Oh, you like it"_ the Cuban could hear his lover's smirk, Don was _amused__"Just thought I'd drop a quickie on you."_

Eric's eyes darted around to find himself in Stetler's office, "Don, please, we can't do this-"

"_Shut up"_ the New York accent sounded hotter over the line, thicker even _"Now go on, babe, lock yourself up and unbutton your jeans..."_

Eric found his hand obeying, heart beating a quick rhythm inside his chest. The thrill of being caught, of being in that bastard Stetler's office, to have Don right with him in Miami...

"I hate you" Eric murmured, unsnapping his jeans and pushing them down enough to expose his aching cock.

"_Then hang up"_ Don stated cockily, but the Cuban only bit his lip and shook his head _"I knew it, you love it. Go on babe, I know your hard...stroke yourself."_

"Damn you, Don" Eric grasped his length, gasping at the sudden contact. He was taken over by something, the pure adrenaline kicking in and thrumming in his veins like electricity. He knew he wouldn't last long...and to think, a few minutes ago he was thinking of hanging out with Calleigh.

"_Keep it slow now, I don't want you coming too soon"_ Don half scolded, seeming relaxed and enjoying every bit _"Stroke the head with your thumb, squeeze a little harder, you know you like it rough."_

"Donnie" Eric moaned, following every instruction through the device. After three full minutes of Don torturing him via cell phone, he was a stroke away from cumming all over Stetler's nice vacuumed carpet.

But one thing stopped him, a rattling in the small of his back. It confused him at first, but he let go of himself when he realized Rick was trying to get into his office at that moment.

"Don, Stetler's here" Eric whispered fiercely into the phone, pressing it into his shoulder as he tried to frantically pull up his jeans "I hate you!"

Don snickered, _"Love you too, sweets."_

"Go to hell" Eric hissed without conviction, buttoning his jeans and scrambling for the large desk at the other side of the room. He hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket and diving under just a second before Stetler opened the door. The Cuban huddled to the farthest corner, curling up his legs and trying to make himself as small as possible. For once, he was glad for Rick's vanity or he wouldn't be able to fit.

Stetler sighed, going straight to the desk and putting down his suitcase. Eric avoided the legs that were shoved under the desk, they almost brushed the tip of his foot. Resting his head on his knees and trying to control his breathing, Eric wondered how long he would have to hide under there until Rick was called away.

But since he had time...he pondered how to get his revenge on Don.

**4. Off-balance; off-kilter**

Speed wasn't thrown off easily, but when he saw Eric in full flirt mode...with a guy...it kinda freaked him out. He pulled Alexx to the side, pointing to the Cuban and the handsome dark haired man he was with.

"Alexx, who's that?" Speed inquired curiously.

"_Him_, baby?" Alexx grinned like a cat "That's the man after our very own Eric's heart. He's from up in New York, works with their CSIs. He's yummy, isn't he?"

Speed could only gape at them, and Alexx could only walk away with a smirk.

**5. The last dream; the repetitive dream**

_Soft dark hair...pale skin...warm hands skimming up his thighs...hot breath on his-_

"Fuck!" Eric screamed, waking up slick with sweat and hard as diamonds. He wiped at his forehead, willing his heart to slow down.

"I fuckin' hate New York" he grumbled at no one, glaring at his flashing phone. One message was there, and he knew exactly who it was from. "Damn it...now I _have_ to accept that date...hell!"

Eric laid back down on the bed, promising himself that after he had one taste of Don Flack he would never need another and these dreams would stop.

**6. Delivery person**

"Please don't shoot the messenger" Danny Messer said quickly, all flushed and kinda worried as he shoved a package into Eric's hands "It's from Don, and I have no idea what it is."

"Don't worry" Eric smiled at the nervous CSI that had come down at Horatio's request "I'm sure whatever he put in here wasn't your fault."

Eric opened the package, peering inside and thanking his dark skin to hide his blush.

"Anything of interest?" Danny inquired hesitantly.

Eric quickly shoved the furry handcuffs into his desk, "Nothing at all."

**7. (On) The day we met**

Eric was in a big hurry, carrying a whole paper bag full of the evidence he had collected from his crime scene. It was weird because every casing he had found had been a different caliber, so he was on his way to see Calleigh. His head was ducked down, peering into the bag and making sure had hadn't forgotten one in his haste. He had slammed straight into someone coming around the corner, the paper bag leaping from his hands and scattering on the floor. He was seized by his arms, held still so not to lose his balance. Eric looked up, surprised someone was taller than him, to the most intense azure eyes and striking smile.

"I'm sorry, completely my fault" the man had a New York accent, noticeable in Miami "I wasn't looking."

"Me neither" Eric flushed immediately under those eyes, the red blooming just a little in his dark skin. He looked down, finding his bullets scattered about on the floor "Damn!"

"Sorry" the other man dropped to his knees, taking up the evidence bags and putting them back in the larger bag. Eric's eyebrows rose, the man didn't seem self-conscious at all about being on his knees before him in front of everyone.

"Thanks" Eric smiled, kneeling down as well to collect the bullets. The other man paused on one particular bullet, taking the name on the bag in.

"Randez? You're on the Randez case?" the man looked up questionly.

"Uh, yeah" Eric nodded, feeling like a school girl as he clutched his bag and stood.

"Well, then we should've been introduced" the dark haired man held out his free hand, the Cuban grasped it with his other one "I'm Don Flack, from NYPD...I kinda work with the CSI a lot. Randez escaped from an New York prison a few days ago, and my boss sent me down here to keep tabs."

"Of course" Eric kept nodding like a completely moron "Gotta know where all your big criminals are, right? Too bad, he's dead."

Don flashed him a sexy smirk, "I'd like to know who killed him."

"We're all over it" Eric watched the other man plop the last bullet in the bag, knuckles brushing his chest "So...I, uhm, gotta go get this to the lab."

"Of course, I'll be seeing you soon then" Don walked past the Cuban, heading for Horatio's office it seemed. Eric bit his lip, head cocking to the side as he watched the man's ass walk away.

Eric tore his eyes away like the sight burned him, "Damn...New York's got it _made_."

**8. Fountain of youth**

The night was humid, but the weather had nothing to do with the sweat slicking their backs and faces. Don Flack pulled his lover around the corner, the Cuban biting his lip and looking back as they were out of sight. Speed was just outside the club they had recently escaped, eyeing around and purposely looking for them.

"Shh!" Eric put a finger to his lips, Don was giggling drunkenly. They were both buzzed, but they knew better than to let Speed see them together flushed and rumpled. The CSI agencies they worked with didn't know about their relationship, and they thought it was better that way. Speed went off in the wrong direction, face twisted in annoyance.

"We lost him" Don sighed, looking around to find them in a courtyard with a large fountain in the middle "Oh, sweet!"

Eric watched the dark haired man let go of his hand and kick off his shoes, "Don?"

"Come on, babe, let's take a dip!" Don didn't even both to roll up his tight bleached out jeans, just stepped right into the fountain. The water was cold, and the spray from the middle of the fountain was perfect against his skin. Eric shrugged, struggling only slightly with his shoes before he was helped past the stone barrier and into the cool water.

"Ah, this feels awesome" Eric moaned, his lover pulling him flush against him "Mmm...that was pretty close. It won't be long until they find out."

"Eh, screw 'em" Don drawled, nibbling the Cuban's ear as he dragged the other beneath the spewing water. Pulling away, both getting soaked completely, Don leant down and brought a wave up. Eric sputtered, trying to dodge the water, but ended up flinging some back. It wasn't long before they were engaged in a full-out water war, laughing loudly and getting even wetter.

They didn't see Speed come around the corner, or the secret smile he had as he dialed his cell phone.

"Yeah, H, I found him...it seems like Mr. Panty-Peeler also peels boxers."

**9. At twilight**

Eric stumbled out of the CSI building late in the evening, mumbling something as he rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day, and he was ready to just relax on the couch with a bottle of beer and an episode of _Law and Order: CI_ (Goren was kinda sexy.) He didn't notice the sleek black car parked beside his own, or the dark haired man leaning against it with his head down and his hands in his suit jacket.

The man raised his head when Eric approached, "Hey Delko."

Eric looked over, "...Donnie?"

"Babe" the New Yorker stepped away from the car, pulling the Cuban in close and bussing their lips "You look tired, long day?"

"Since when did you get to Miami?" Eric murmured, letting his arms snake around the dark haired man's waist and melting into him "Not complaining or anything."

"Come on, let me drive you home" Don tugged the other into the car "I'm only here for a little while, Mac's probably wondering where I'm at."

"Mmm...ok" Eric nodded, getting into the passenger seat with no protest "Love you."

"I know" Don brushed the dark strands away from his boyfriend's eyes, smiling before ducking his head to place a kiss on his cheek "Believe me, the feeling's mutual."

**10. Snow angels**

When Eric had visited his lover up in New York, he hadn't expected it to snow. But Eric had only seen snow a twice since he had come to America, so he dragged Don out by his hair to the park. White fluff lined the ground, and both were bundled up with scarves curled tight around their mouths and chins. The park was beautiful with snow falling lightly all over, like a Winter Wonderland without the horrible jingle to go along with it.

Eric spotted a layout of pure snow, untouched by human or animals tracks. He tugged on his lover's arm, looking at him imploringly.

"No, Eric" Don half-glared, but his lips twisted in a smile "Don't even think about it, we'll get soaked."

Eric scoffed as he tugged down his scarf, "Where's your sense of mirth?"

Don narrowed his eyes playfully, "Where's your sense of self-preservation? You're gonna catch a cold if-"

But it was already too late, Eric was already running into the snow and plopped down.

"I swear" Don shook his head, stepping over to join his lover in making snow angels "My little Cuban angel...he's gonna get us both sick."

But, in the end...it was worth it.

**End**


End file.
